Poker Face
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: After a few years the city becomes a distopia of a major disaster, the monsters scatter around the land never to be seen again. The nutorious Powerpuff Girls Z well, they took up a different life from their heroic duties. So fast forwarding seven years later they've made regretful decisions, lost many battles, and made all kinds of deals
1. A Very Long (but short) Prologue part 1

**Butch's P.O.V.**

She looked to me with a smile of pearly whites, "You do realize that there's no way you can beat me right?" She asked as she took the cards the dealer had dealed out. "The only way you could win is if you've made a deal with te devil."

I took in a gulp of air as beads of sweat began to make themselves presentable to the crowd around us. I growled at myself for showing an ounce of fear and I composed myself as I looked to the girl with green emerald eyes with raven black hair with one side pulled back, her face was decorated with make up that concealed her identity, she wore an outfit similar to the dealers around everyone else, but hers was specialized to be a dark green, her curves and breasts can catch any man's eye, but her eyes seemed to draw you in more than her curves ever would.

I looked to her and gave her a pearly white smile of my own, but it was much more like a cocky grin. I had exactly no reason to fear this woman, well scratch that I do, but I know what's she done her and the other women she's worked with here at this casino. "I haven't sold my soul, but I know that you've sold yours and I'm in" I say putting in a few chips.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Hey, sorry really wanted to type up this story also just wondering should I add in the other girls? Or just greens? Also this story was for Mystical Raven ^^... I need to get started on that sequel -_-

youtu. be/672Wdml3eFs

... ... . ^take away the space


	2. A Very Long (but Short) Prologue part 2

**Butch's P.O.V.**

She didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her. The only reaction she had was a devilish smile as she looked to me.

"Looks like you know," she said putting in a few chips of her own, "you must be an extremely brave soul to know this and play against me." She licked her lips giving me a grin, "but we both now how this game we'll end."

"Supposedly, but I have one thing you don't" I say looking straight at her, but she was concentrated on the cards in her hand and then looked up to me.

"And what exactly woul that be?" She asked.

I gave her a smile and leaned forward to her, "luck" I whispered into her ear.

**Cosmic:** Decided on a different kind of plot... Sorry for any confusion and the shortness


	3. A Very Long (but Short) Prologue part 3

**Butch's P.O.V.**

This chick is so freaky, kind of a turn on actually, she actually gave me a smirk. Definitely not the expression I was looking for. Definitely freaky, she should be begging for forgiveness for all the chicks I've dealt with who's made a deal with the devil; also by devil I mean Hades, as in the Greek god… Yes he exists why would I feel the need toile to a couple of idiotic mortals who don't believe. Well also I'm under a contract with lady luck to not lie to mortals only to those who are under contract with Gods like this crazy chick right here.

Let me just say this to you, your world the things that you couldn't possibly think that could ever exist is all just a lie that people like this girl doesn't want you to know. Knowledge is power believe it or not, not the 'scientific' kind of knowledge all that stuff is just an illusion that the bad people under contracts of evil gods want humans to know. So the key to this world is knowing and always being aware of things around you.

Wanna know who made this 'teaching thing' the humans under the contracts for the bad guys. They're practically brainwashing you in this jail, teachers want you to stay focused on one specific thing and to not be aware of the things around you. Ever notice something the word studying? It's short for 'student dying' just in case you didn't know.

The reason why I didn't tell you this before, I was feeling lazy. Hey don't give me that look I'm dealing with a devil child… Literally! So yeah now you know let's get back to this stupid poker match… I love my job.

"A child of the lady of luck" she said her emerald green eyes examining my own forest green eyes. "That doesn't mean anything at all" she said looking to me. "Luck is just something mortals hang onto from hope and guess what" she said leaning close to me this time.

"Once we have hope then we'll be in power."

**Cosmic:** Gyah, I need to get started on the next chapter of this Dx


	4. A Very Long (but short) Prologue part 4

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"She's so beautiful just sleeping there, like an angel or something" I say as I stood hidden in the shadows watching the angel of blue sleep sweet dreams.

"Cool it lover boy," a voice said and I then noticed it was one of the shadow people. "You have your mission so don't screw this up."

"Oh, shut it" I say slamming my foot on the shadow and turn my head back to the girl now dreaming a delicious dream of a boy in a hospital, "You're ruining the night and her dreams. My nostrils were soon met with the scent of her dream. I the slowly began to move closer to the girl wanting to eat every single one of her sweet dreams.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing idiot!" the small shadow person shouts grabbing hold on my foot. "We're both not ready to go after that girl you're not ready for her level!"

I shake of the beast off of my leg and then jump from the roof and disappear into the girl's room. I carefully crept into her room, I looked upon her smiling as I saw her milky white skin seem to glow, her golden locks shining in the moon light, and she wore a light blue night gown that seemed to float around her.

I stroked her cheek softly, I then leaned down to her and felt sparks fly.


	5. A Very Long (but short) Prologue part 5

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

The electricity seemed to run throughout my body as seconds passed by. Then it was just too much for me this feeling I felt and I had fallen to the floor, twitching. In the distance I heard someone shout, "Stupid baku."

The angel of blue loomed over me watching as I continued to twitch on the ground. Her blue eyes sparkling with interest as she looked at me, "A baku" her soft milky voice whispered. Her eyes then met mine and a light pink tinted her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry" she squealed and ran out of the bedroom and out into the hallway leaving me alone on the floor, twitching.

"Not to be rude or anything," I hear the shadow demon say as it flapped perching on the window sill, "but I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah" I grunt paralyzed on the ground, "are you going to help me now-"

"W-wait are you saying I'm right, I mean I know I'm right, but this has to be the first time you've admitted to this. Aww, this is too good I need a photo to commemorate this moment" it said pulling out a disposable camera and a large flash went off.

We both heard light footsteps against the flooring and his camera had poofed away.

"Yes he's here just like you said he would be…" I saw the door crack open and she looked down to me with a phone in her hand an her gaze soon left mine.

"Mhmm, the taser worked perfectly…"

"He'll be stunned for a good time…"

"But, Brick I can't do that!"

"I know it's either us or him, but I could never do that," she looked back to me on the brink of tears. "Fine!" she said snapping the phone shut.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Vocaloid song to inspire this part of the story: Dream Eating Monochrome Baku


	6. A Very Long (but short) Prologue part 7

**Cosmic:** Hey guys I'm sorry for the super short chapters, but remember this is just the prologue once I get into the real story the chapters will get longer... If you look and read the title of the chapters you'll see that I'm going to call it short... Also I hope I won't be threatened by Princess she now has a huge part

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

The girl looked over to me her blue eyes growing larger as she did as if she was a deer in the headlights. "You know who I am right?"

I look to her and try to nod my head, but my body didn't let me do so.

"Speak I know you can I heard you speak to your pet" she said her voice trying to sound confident, but faltered near the end as she gestured to the shadow demon.

"I do" I say sternly.

"Th-Then why in the name of sweet dreams would you even come here?" She said looking at me her voice somewhat desperate.

"Because" I say not wanting to tell her the real reason.

"'Because'" she repeated looking to me, "don't lie I know why you're really here."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, you're here to steal all of my dreams and the dreams that I bring to others causing me and those other people to go into a deep depression which would eventually lead us in to wanting to attempt suicide!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

'That's what I was told to do' I wanted to shout at her, but with the demon watching I could never say that. How I longed to comfort her in my arms embracing her lovingly in away her dreams that she keeps bottled up could never take her: reality. Dreams and reality could never really combind the things her Godess teaches hers are way off.

I stayed in my position and gave a soft sigh.

"I'm right aren't I?" She said tears now rolling down her cheeks at a faster rate.

'No'

"I am Miyako follower of the Celtic goddess Espona bringer of dreams and I am to dispose of the Baku called Boomer" she said summoning a staff and pointed the head of it to my forehead as I laid on the floor.

She held her head down low and said a few words in ancient tongue, our eyes met once more and I saw her lips move mouthing, 'I'm sorry.'


End file.
